Temporal Shadow: Sounds of Silence
by Sonic Remix
Summary: While the question of whether Mobotropolis belongs to King Acorn or Queen Aleena remains, a third party enters to claim the kingdom as Ixis Naugus and his villainous allies are unleashed! How will Sonic and friends face this new threat?
1. Part 1

TEMPORAL SHADOW: SOUNDS OF SILENCE

by Shayne "Sonic Remix" Edwards

based on a comic story by Karl Bollers

Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters and indica © and ™ 1991 · 2017 SEGA|Sonic Team

Author's Note:

So sorry for taking so long to get the next story out here, guys! I been laid up injured for the past week and forced to stay away from my computer. And during the downtime, I been working on ideas for other stories, including an original story, and a Sonic / Power Rangers crossover! Anyone who's interested in more info regarding either ideas can feel free to PM me. Also, PM me if you want to know more about my art accounts where I'll be blogging this info.

 **PART 01:**

On a grassy knoll overlooking the city of Mobotropolis, Sonic the Hedgehog stood with his friend, Princess Sally Acorn, as they were both deep in thought. Nearby, leaning against a tree, Shadow the Hedgehog watched over the two.

Sally gave Shadow a quick glace to Shadow before looking to Sonic. "Sonic...I wanted to apologize to you for the other night. I know so much has changed, and I should of taken into account about your feelings-"

Sonic held his hand up. "It's okay Sally. I understand why you were so upset. Heh, honestly, I probably would have been kicking St. John's butt if I had seen him with you in a similar manner."

Sally looked impressed. "Wow, aren't you the mature hedgehog. Who are you and what have you done with Sonic?"

Shadow nearly rolled his eyes at this, but Sonic rubbed the back of his neck, looking down. "As you've said, a lot has changed."

Sally patted his back. "It's okay Sonic. With it now known to everyone that you're a prince in this world, you'll need that line of thinking, especially if we hope to get through this conflict between our peoples..."

Sonic looked up at her. "That's just the thing Sally. I may technically be a prince, but, for one, I know nothing about BEING one. You were practically raised in that line. Plus, I'm just as much on Knothole's side as I feel for those of the Underground. He sighed and sat down, rubbing his face. "I don't know what I'm gonna do..."

Shadow, concerned, moved to sit beside him on one side, just as Sally sat on his opposite side. "Well...maybe I can help? We can work on this together so you can be the leader that those in this timeline expect you to be. And then there's your mother..."

Sonic took a huge sigh at this. "Mom..I...I still don't know what to think or do with her. Without dad, it's just some random stranger claiming to be family."

"But at least she's there," Sally said. "I know my family is never complete without my mother, but I at have my father to be with."

Sonic sighed. "Maybe. I just...don't know...its all so much to take in..." He looked to Shadow. "Shadow's been the only thing I been able to...well...adapt to so far..."

Shadow smiled ever so softly and patted Sonic's shoulder. "I'm here for you anytime you need an escape."

Sonic smiled and leaned in against Shadow a bit, sighing. Sally laid her hand on Sonic's other shoulder. "Just know...I'll always be here as well. I'm more than willing to help you get through this."

Sonic looked to Sally and nodded. "Thank you...both of you..."

Sally sighed and looked on towards the buildings below, frowning a bit as she was deep in thought. Sonic turned his attention to her again. "Sally, what is it?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. You got enough to worry about. I don't want to burden you with my problems..."

"Sally...I may have problems, but you shouldn't deal with yours alone," Sonic looked at her.

Shadow nodded. "Not to mention I'm here. You may not know me very well, but if you're willing to trust me, I'd be more than willing to listen..."

Sally looked at both of them. "Thanks guys. You're good friends. Even you, Shadow. It's just that...well..."

"What?"

She looked down and spoke ever so softly. "I'm...scared."

Both of them looked at her. "What?!"

"Well...think about it a second," she said.

"Done," Sonic said immediately.

"Okay...?" Shadow added.

"Well, we're dealing with a population where anyone not from Knothole are apprehensive about our presence."

"I know..." Sonic nodded.

"Then there's the fact that the timeline destability is creating new zones all over..."

"Right..." Shadow nodded.

"And then there's my father," she nearly lost it, grasping Sonic in a hug. "Will we ever be able to reverse the process that's turning him to crystal?!"

Suddenly a voice behind them spoke up. "We may be closer to solving that than we were a few days ago."

All three whirled about to see a skunk in a cloak looking at them. "Geoffrey!" Sally breathed.

Geoffrey nodded. "Princess...Sonic...Shadow..."

"St. John..." Sonic muttered a bit, unhappy with his presence.

Geoffrey took Sally's hand and kissed it. "Queen Aleena has allowed a few of our people into Robotnik's old lab. Rotor, Sir Charles, and Doctor Quack are investigating the portal to the so-called Zone of Silence."

Sally looked at him. "The Zone of Silence, where my father was banished to all those years ago in the other timeline..."

"They're launching a probe to see if the timeline changes have affected the zone-"

Sonic suddenly cut him off. "Probe? Wait a moment, is that such a good idea? I mean-"

Suddenly there was an explosion that came from down below in the city. Geoffrey looked at them. "That came from the lab!"

The four of them took off to head for the source of the explosion. Sonic came to a stop just inside to find Uncle Chuck, Rotor and Doctor Quack all laying on the floor, unconscious. Standing over them was a strange looking troll-like creature, a huge-looking lion, and a spider ninja. Sonic glared back at Geoffrey. "As I was saying...not such a great idea, considering the things we encounter in the Zone."

Geoffrey growled. "You made your point, hedgehog. No need to get snippy!"

Sally stared in disbelief. "They knocked the others unconscious! Who in the world are they?!"

The troll creature began to speak up, leering towards the princess. "Who indeed! You seem a bit taller and wiser...Princess Sally, isn't it? I'm surprised you do not remember me...for I am Ixis Naugus, Sorcerer Savant!"

Sonic got in front of the group. "I don't know who you are, Ixis or whatever your name is, but-"

Suddenly Naugus raised his staff and shot some kind of bolt of lightning at Sonic's feet, knocking him off his feet. "SILENCE! You will speak when commanded!" In place of where Sonic had been knocked off his feet was a ring of crystal shards.

"Sonic!" Shadow yelped and ran to his side to help him up.

Sonic groaned as Shadow helped him to his feet. "...like I said before I was rudely interrupted...I don't care who you are, but anyone-" and he pointed to the lion. "-who's buddy-buddy with Warlord Kodos is no friend of mine!"

With that, Sonic closed his hand in a fist. A device on his arm lit up with activity and Sonic began to transform, shifting from flesh and blood to metal, becoming a robot. Mecha Sonic.

Naugus aimed his staff at them again. "A robot I see! Perhaps another blast will reduce you to scrap metal!"

Sonic suddenly grabbed Sally and dodged another blast from the staff. "You'll have to catch me first, Ixe!"

Naugus chuckled, watching Sonic dodging blast after blast. "...fantastic..."

In dodging the bolts, Sonic nearly ran into Kodos, who was raising his mighty war axe. "Sounds to me like you've issued a challenge, which I'd be happy to oblige to!"

"Sonic!" Sally yelped, as Kodos was about to drop the axe on them.

Suddenly gunshots sounded, and bullets splintered the wood of the axe, breaking it and letting Sonic escape getting chopped by it. Kodos looked up in anger. "What?!"

Shadow was standing nearby, working on his gun. "Shit! Lousy time for a jam!"

Geoffrey worked on aiming his crossbow. "Sonic, get the Princess out of -"

"SHUT UP!"

The spider ninja swung her nun-chucks into Geoffrey, knocking him down as she had yelled at him.

Naugus laughed as he blocked Sonic and Sally from leaving. "Well done, Uma Arachnis!" He looked upon Sonic. "You are quite formidable, Quickster! A shame I must destroy you. You won't be around to see my glorious ascension to the throne of Mobotropolis!"

Sally gasped at this. "No!"

Sonic gripped Sally close. "Hold on, Sally!"

As Naugus began to shoot his lightning staff at the two, Sonic began to use his energy to form a kind of energy shield to deflect the blast, sending a shower of crystals upon the three "Vail's Bones!" Naugus cursed, as they ran for cover.

As Sonic stopped, Shadow shoved his jammed gun away and looked up to see Uncle Chuck and the others waking up. He ran to them. "Sonic, over here!"

Sonic came over with Sally. "Unc, you're okay!"

"Yes, but now we need to get out of here!" he pressed, as Rotor and Doctor Quack grabbed the unconscious Geoffrey. "We got one chance to get away while they're distracted!"

Rotor and Doctor Quack quickly carried Geoffrey towards a door.. The walrus called out. "This way! This door should lead to Robotnik's secret tunnels!"

As everyone escaped, they could hear Naugus screaming. "Curse the Quickster! CURSE HIM!"

Uma looked over to Naugus as they came out from where they had survived the crystal shard storm. "What now, Ixis?"

"They escaped!" Kodos growled.

"For now," Naugus sneered. "But they won't leave the city, not without getting answers from their so-called 'King' Acorn. And we'll be there to make sure he gives them that...and nothing else!"


	2. Part 2

Author's Note:

This hasn't been one of my better writing pieces as this just basically follows the plot of the original Sounds of Silence story. Fact is that there wouldn't need to be much change for it in this instance, but it needed to be put out for future chapters involving the fate of Naugus, otherwise it wouldn't make much sense. Anyway, I forgot a few details in the last part due to stuff that happened, so I have updated it.

Also, it's been a very crappy week for me. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to put out fanfics at a decent constancy before shit hits the fan. Bare with me.

PART 2:

At the palace in Mobotropolis, Queen Aleena had been kind enough to allow King Acorn to be brought there where they could have more civil discussions face to face while the partially crystalline king was being cared for.

Sonic and the others arrived in the palace, returning to flesh and blood appearance, to fill in the two monarchs on what was happening.

"-no idea that the probe would release the deadly trio." Rotor finished up.

"Their leader Ixis has a magic wand that seemed to create crystal on whatever it impacts. How is that possible?" Sally asked.

"Also, Ixis, Uma and Kodos didn't begin to turn to crystal after leaving the zone like you did," Sonic added. "Though I wonder if it's because of the timeline changes."

King Acorn looked to everyone with concern. "...Ixis Naugus...a name I never thought I would hear again..."

Sonic folded his arms. "Well we're gonna hear a lot more of him if we don't stop him from trying to claim that Mobotropolis is 'rightfully' his."

"If this was the original timeline...he would be..." King Acorn said, causing everyone to react in shock.

"Huh?!"

Doctor Quack looked up to the others in worry. "I believe our king's condition is causing a lapse in his reasoning."

Shadow leaned in to murmur to Sonic. "He's just now noticing this?"

"No...I assure you doctor, my reasoning is more sound than it has been lately," King Acorn responded, looking to Queen Aleena apologetically.

"Daddy?" Sally asked, sitting down on the bed next to him in question and worry.

"It's okay, my little princess," he responded, putting an arm around her to comfort her. "I just thought Naugus would...escape...the Zone of Silence..." He sighed and looked down. "...I never thought I would either, for that matter..." He looked back up at them. "You all believe my crystallization was a by-product of leaving the Zone after being exposed to its harsh environment for so long. But...that is not entirely true." He sighed. "After Julian betrayed my trust...the KINGDOM'S trust...I had to use all my skills to survive in what was to be my new...home..." He looked to them. "But after being trapped for so long...I began to no longer care for my survival...

"It takes a few days for exposure to the Zone to take effect. After all, the Zone of Silence is so named for that after enough time has passed, sounds and vibrations cease to exist. That kind of effect is MADDENING!" He shivered at the thought, causing some of the others to shiver as well. "I was nearly taken in by the black hole in the central part of the zone, before I was rescued from death...my rescuer, however, was going to make me wish it had taken me." He grimaced. "My former Royal Wizard, Ixis Naugus, had disappeared many years ago, and now I know what had happened to him. For he was the one who saved me from death. Apparently he had found a means of becoming immune to the Zone's effects, using his dark magicks and the zone's natural resources." He took a deep breath. "I forged...an unholy alliance that day...exchanging flesh and blood for organic crystal...to become immune to the effects. But I had to give fealty to him, for the rest of my days as his knight...as had...the others in the Zone." He looked down again. "We all had the ability to change from crystal to flesh and back again at will...I lost that ability when I escaped the zone."

At that moment, King Acorn collapsed back on the guest bed. "Dad!" Sally yelped.

"My liege!" Geoffrey gasped in worry.

Doctor Quack looked at them. "He'll be alright, children. He just exhausted his energy telling you his story."

Uncle Chuck pondered there for a moment before looking to Queen Aleena. "If what King Acorn is true...if he did swear his loyalty to the wizard-"

"-it doesn't change the fact that this is still my kingdom, Chuck," Aleena said with a frown.

"...but Naugus doesn't know that," Sally responded. "But we won't let him have this kingdom either way."

Sonic grinned, nodding. "Yeah, ol Ixe can go get lost!"

Everyone cheered in agreement to this.

Aleena finally turned to the royal guards, both hers and Acorn's. "Secure the palace. If Naugus thinks he can march in on my throne without a fight, he's sorely mistaken-"

There was a sudden explosion from the doorway leading towards the throne room, followed by a shower of crystals flying from the doorframe. The guards took off to check on the explosion, with Sonic about to follow, when Shadow grabbed his arm. "Sonic, wait-!"

Sonic looked at Shadow, about to protest, when he noticed his gaze. He followed it to where he saw the crystal shards on the floor. "Yeah, I see...oh...WAIT!" He yelled towards the guards. "Don't, come back-!"

There were sudden screams of horror, and Shadow quickly got into a defensive position to protect Sonic as they could see Warlord Kodos approach, his axe having been fixed by the handle being made of crystal. And blood dripped from the blade. "Who else would face me in battle?" he growled.

Sonic grabbed Shadow's shoulder, looking at him pointedly. Shadow tensed up a moment and sighed, stepping aside as Sonic began to approach, switching his body from flesh to metal. "I will..." and grinned cheekily. "But do I HAVE to face you? You're rather ugly!"

"Kodos, end this!" Naugus command, spying the others trying to escape from the room by wheeling King Acorn's bed out.

Kodos raised his axe to bring down upon Sonic. Using the jets in his feet, Sonic flew back to avoid the axe being brought down. "Whoa, that was a close one!" He then turned to aim himself to jet directly at Kodos, fists aimed out to slam directly into his face. "Maybe this will fix that ugly mug of yours!"

As the others were running with the bed, Geoffrey looked up to see Arachnis on the ceiling, about to get the drop on the king. "Your precious Acorn is about to get cracked!"

Geoffrey leaped forward to pull King Acorn off the bed before Arachnis's nun chuck was brought down upon them, instead hitting the bed as the two had fallen off the side of the bed. Geoffrey reached for the inside of his cloak and was groping thin air. "Hey-where's my crossbow?!"

Standing to the side, Shadow worked with his gun, having finally unjammed it, and trying to take aim at Arachnis, who was constantly on the move. "Dammit, I can't get a good shot!"

Sally finally ran up to Shadow, seeing him struggling, and tugged at his arm. "Shadow!" she pointed upwards. Just over Arachnis was a decorative drape hanging from the ceiling. She pulled out Geoffrey's crossbow that she had borrowed. "You take one side, I'll take the other!"

Shadow nodded, and the two took aim to shoot the drape, knocking it down and covering the spider ninja.

Watching both of his henchmen getting trashed, Naugus was nearly foaming at the mouth when he was suddenly hit in the back of the head with a scepter. He whirled about to see Queen Aleena standing there, glaring and gripping the scepter. "Get out of MY KINGDOM!"

"YOUR Kingdom?! Who are-?!" He looked between her and King Acorn on the ground before growling in rage. "ENOUGH!"

Everyone nearly came to a stop as Naugus raised his staff. "I do not know what has happened here, but I will not let a change in the monarchy stop me from claiming what is rightfully mine. ARACHNIS, KODOS!"

He aimed his staff at the two and zapped them, transforming them to crystal. "BE TRANSFORMED! DESTROY THEM ALL! I COMMAND IT!"

Shadow, Sally, and Sonic took aim with their weapons to shoot the crystallized figures, but their projectiles and lasers just bouced right off their nearly impenetrable forms. "There is no hope for you now!" Kodos growled.

Suddenly Sonic stopped and used his robotic systems to broadcast a high-pitched whistle. "TIME OUT!" he yelled.

For the second time, everyone came to a complete halt as Sonic approached Naugus. "Okay Ixe. I seen a few things here today, and while you'd LIKE for us to think that you're gonna win, that's just not true, isn't it?"

"SILENCE!" Naugus demanded, trying to intimidate Sonic by raising his staff. But the robotic hedgehog wasn't having it.

"Or what? You're going to turn me into crystal like Arachnis and Kodos? Go ahead, I'm already roboticized. Turn me intro crystal and all you're doing is giving me power that I can turn back upon you!"

In anger, Anugus shot his power at Sonic directly, who lifted his arms to shield his eyes.

"My son!" Aleena screamed.

"NO!" Shadow screamed, moving forward to grab Sonic before it was too late.

The bolt of crystal lightning bounced off his metallic body and nearly hit Naugus, who jumped back in time. Shadow had tackled Sonic off to the side, gripping him tightly and shaking. Sonic twisted a bit to comfort Shadow. "Shadow, it's okay, I'm fine. Let me up."

In surprise, Shadow was more than happy to get up and help Sonic to his feet, who then turned upon a cursing Naugus. "Just as I thought. Your power is more about show. It can do little more than shower crystals and affect your minions already under the effects of the spell. That's why you would only blast us at our feet and not us directly."

Sonic surged forth suddenly, using the jets in his feet to grab Naugus's staff as he zoomed past him. Once he landed, he took the staff and smashed the orb atop of it into the floor. "Well, no more!"

Naugus hissed loudly and in a flash of light, he disappeared. The crystallized forms of Arachnis and Kodos fell over, stiff as statues. Everyone began to gather around them. "What happened to them?" Sally asked.

Uncle Chuck looked to them. "My guess is that with out Naugus's staff to control them, they are like puppets without strings."

Sonic looked back to where Naugus WAS standing, beginning to shift back to organic form. "Where'd you think that horn-headed cream went to anyway?"

"Gone...you think he's destroyed?" Rotor asked.

Sonic sighed and folded his arms. "I doubt it. Villains always have a way of coming back when you least expect it..."

THE END, FOR NOW

NEXT - TEMPORAL SHADOW: TEMPORAL TALES


End file.
